


Starting with Scribbles

by violetcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcastiel/pseuds/violetcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To entertain yourself while you’re stuck in the Bunker, you’ve taken up drawing as a hobby. Today, Cas decided to join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting with Scribbles

You sat in the bunker with not much to do. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, leaving only Castiel and yourself in the bunker. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but you always got a little bit nervous around Castiel. You were at that point where you knew you had a crush on Castiel, but you wouldn’t actually admit to yourself that you did.

Neither Sam nor Dean had called for any research yet. It must have been a pretty straightforward hunt, so they’d probably be back within a day or so. You weren’t supposed to leave the bunker for any reason. Castiel always did the supply runs when the Winchesters weren’t in.

You opened up a sketchbook to something you had been working on for a while. Before your time here, you never really considered yourself much of an artist. But now, you had nothing but blank pages and free time. It started it with just scribbles, but the more you did it, the more you enjoyed it.

You picked up your pencil just as Castiel came into the room. Castiel had just as much, if not more, free time as you did. However, he was a lot easier to entertain. You recently showed him how to use the internet for things not related to hunting. He spent hour after hour on Wikipedia just reading random articles.

But this time, he wasn’t going to the computer. He sat down at the table next to you and stared at you. You had already started working on the drawing. You weren’t quite annoyed by him, but you didn’t know what to say either.

“Y/N…What are you doing?” the angel asked as he stared at you quizzically.

“Oh, you know…” you said nonchalantly, not looking up from your drawing. “Just doing a bit of drawing.”

This seemed to confuse Castiel even further. “Why? Is it for a case?”

This time you laughed a bit, being careful not to smudge your work. “No Cas, it’s just for fun. When humans have something beautiful, they like to express it artistically. Some people do music, others do writing, but I like drawing the best.”

“Can I try?” This time you looked up from my work. The look in his crystal, blue eyes was serious.

You were a bit surprised by his interest. “O-of course,” you replied as you tore the next blank sheet of drawing paper from the pad. You set it down with a pencil in front of him.

You were almost finished with your drawing, so you tried hard to concentrate on the finer details you wanted to include. But you couldn’t help occasionally glancing over to observe Castiel’s attempt to figure out how to draw. You two had clearly different styles. You tended to press hard on your pencil with strongly defined lines while Castiel was lightly grazing over the paper. Perhaps, like you, he was starting with just scribbles.

You paused for a moment to take a look at what you had so far. So far this drawing was coming along nicely. But now it was time for the most difficult parts. You still considered yourself by all means an amateur, so you always tried to concentrate very hard on the areas that were the most difficult for you.

At least two hours had passed, perhaps more. You felt good enough with this drawing that you could move on to a new drawing. You never called your work completed because you found that you had a tendency to go back to your work and revise once you had learned something new or just improved in general.

But you had been so absorbed in your drawing you hadn’t noticed that Castiel had already put his pencil down. “Oh, you’ve finished already? How did you like drawing?”

Castiel smiled sweetly. “I just picked something beautiful and drew it,” he said, handing you the finished product.

You took the drawing carefully in your hands and stared at it in astonishment. It was one of the most realistic drawings you had ever seen. You were so impressed that with the detail and artistic ability that it took you a minute to realize: he had drawn you. “C-Cas…This…I…” Words were escaping you as all the blood rushed to your face.

“Do you like it?” he asked, although he seemed to already know the answer. You nodded slowly. “What did you draw?” Castiel reached for your sketchbook.

You suddenly snapped back into motion, trying to grab the sketchbook before him. “Cas I…” But it was too late. He had opened up your sketchbook.

He gently touched the drawing, getting traces of graphite on his fingers as he did so. He looked up at me and smiled once again, although this time, it was a much more playful smile. “Is this me?”

Once again, you could only nod guiltily. This kind of thing didn’t usually bother you, but now you were flushed with equal parts flattery and embarrassment. Not only was your drawing done with nowhere near the same amount of skill, but you also indirectly told him you thought he was beautiful. Perhaps he wouldn’t pick up on it?

But at that moment you had a realization. He called you beautiful in the same way that you had called him beautiful. At that moment, you realized all of the mutual feelings you held for each other and could no longer make eye contact. You chose instead to bite your lip and look away.

Castiel stepped closer to you, putting your drawing down carefully and pulling you into an embrace. With one hand still on the arch of your back, he took his other hand and lifted your chin so that his eyes met yours. He stroked your cheek gently with his thumb. This time, you were too mesmerized by his gaze to look away.

For a minute, the two of you just stood there like that, with Castiel staring through your eyes and into your very soul. But then, he started slowly moving his face towards yours. You knew what he was doing; he was going to kiss you but wanted to give you time to stop him if that wasn’t what you wanted.

But it was. You stood on your toes in order to be able to bring your face closer to his. Castiel’s hand moved from your jaw to the back of your head, pulling you in with a little bit of force as your lips connected with his. The softness of his lips contrasted with the coarse stubble that surrounded it. There was a politeness to his kiss; he wanted more, but would never take it. Even with this hesitation, you could feel the strength of the emotions he held for you.

Perhaps too soon, he finally pulled away, assuming that you probably needed to breathe. You couldn’t say anything. You could only stare into his eyes, blushing. The playful smile had reemerged on his lips. “I think I’ll draw you embarrassed next time.”


End file.
